Synchrotron radiation (SR) is an extremely bright and tunable x-ray source that enables forefront research in structural molecular biology (SMB). The goal of ?A Synchrotron Structural Biology Resource at the Stanford Synchrotron Radiation Lightsource (SSRL) is to provide users access to an integrated, mature SMB Resource with state-of-the-are synchrotron beam line facilities for macromolecular crystallography, x-ray absorption/emission/imaging spectroscopy and small angle x-ray scattering/diffraction, that form the three Resource Technical Operations Cores. Special emphasis is to create streamlined user access, provide dedicated user support and services, to train users, and to perform outreach on the scientific benefits of the capabilities of these specialized, yet mature facilities to the biomedical research community. Multiple innovative access mechanisms will be provided, that will include both single- and multiple-technique approaches to access the Cores, based on a transparent and robust external peer-review process. A multifaceted training and outreach program will include individual training, workshops, summer schools, on-the-road, and support clinic segments by experienced science and technical staff. A Resource web portal will provide streamlined scientific, technical, training, outreach and administrative material and other relevant information. A principal aim is to optimize and maintain, for reliable and forefront performance, experimental facilities and instrumentation, detectors, software and computing and network capabilities on the SMB Resource?s 8+ beam lines at SSRL, capitalizing on the high SR x-ray performance of SSRL?s 3rd generation storage ring SPEAR3, and at the MFX station at LCLS. A multi-facility proposal mechanism will facilitate access to complementary Cryo-EM and LCLS stations on-site at SLAC. With a specialized focus on user training, support and service, the SMB Resource will enable the scientific success for challenging and routine projects in the biomedical sciences.